A Remus Lupin Project
by maglelet87
Summary: Hermione is now grown up and teaching at Hogwarts.  She just learned she is pregnant and is growing closer to Remus Lupin every day.  Whose child is she going to have?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Just this plot.**

Lupin stared at Hermione in shock. He didn't know what to ask first. "Pregnant? Are you sure."

"Positive. There is no doubt now. Before you ask, yes, it's Ron's baby."

"The thought never crossed my mind. How many months?"

"At least two. I was going to tell Ron the night he...you know. I never got a chance. I don't know what I am going to do. I am so confused. Ron and I were looking forward to having a family, but I don't know how I can raise this child on my own. I just miss him so much, Remus." Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Well, you wont be alone. You have many friends. I am sure the whole Weasley family will help you. I just want you to know that I will be here for you, no matter what." Lupin took her hand in his. A jolt shot through his body, startling him. He concluded that he must have imagined it.

"Thank you Remus. I appreciate that. I might just take you up on that offer." They both laughed. Hermione wiped the tears off of her face and thought, for the first time Ron died, she was truly happy.

"Now, Wrawson, I don't want to see you ever do that again. You know very well that Weasley's Wizbangs are banned from this school. Putting one in a girl's toilet was inappropriate. You may show up for your first detention with Mr. Filch tonight at eight." Hermione tried to keep a straight face during this scolding. Personally, Kyle Wrawson reminded her very much of Fred and George Weasley. She found his prank highly amusing but as a teacher she had to keep that from him. As soon as he got out of sight she burst our laughing.

"Now, now. What if some poor innocent first year heard you laughing about a wrongdoing." Hermione turned to see Lupin standing there with a smile on his face. Three months after confessing to him that she was pregnant, her stomach was a small mound showing through her robes. She and Remus became good friends. Each night, they shared stories and jokes until late into the night. Hermione valued his friendship.

"Hark who's talking, _Moony_. I have heard about your school days at Hogwarts."

"That was all James and Sirius. I plead innocence. So, I have the rest of the day off. What do you say we go up to my office and have an indoor picnic, as it is snowing outside?" Lupin tried to keep his voice casual. Everyday his feelings for her got stronger, but he did all he could to hide it. For one thing, he was much too old for her. Another, she didn't show any sign of sharing his thoughts. Even looking at her made his heart race.

"I would love to. Are you okay? You just had the strangest look on your face." Hermione asked him.

"Erm...yes. I am fine. I took the liberty of visiting the kitchens and getting us some food." Hermione noticed for the first time he was carrying a basket and a blanket.

"Lets proceed then." His office was warm, with a fire already burning in the hearth. Lupin spread out the blanket and took out a plate of sandwiches.

"I got your favorite, corned beef. I also brought a bottle of fine elf cider that I picked up on the last Hogsmeade visit. No spirits for you. Here you are." Lupin handed her a goblet full of golden liquid.

Hermione took a sip and stretched out. "Thank you very much. You thought of everything. This is cozy." They ate happily until a gust of wind blew the window open, letting snow fly across the office. Lupin quickly got up to close it.

"Sorry about that." He said, sitting down. "I have been meaning to talk to Filch about it. I think the clasp is worn down."

"Brrrr." Hermione shivered. Lupin took a blanket he had on a chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. His body noticed how close they were just then. Slowly, he leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips.

Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away and stood up. "I am so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what has gotten into me." He silently kicked himself.

"I...er...I...its fine." Hermione felt warm all the sudden. Her mind was blank of all thoughts. It took a few seconds to comprehend what had happened. Lupin had just kissed her.

"Maybe we should call it a night. Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Lupin asked.

"Er...no. Its fine. Well, goodbye." She stood up and looked at him. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into another, more hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Just this plot.  
Lupin stared at Hermione in shock. He didn't know what to ask first. "Pregnant? Are you sure."

"Positive. There is no doubt now. Before you ask, yes, it's Ron's baby."

"The thought never crossed my mind. How many months?"

"At least two. I was going to tell Ron the night he...you know. I never got a chance. I don't know what I am going to do. I am so confused. Ron and I were looking forward to having a family, but I don't know how I can raise this child on my own. I just miss him so much, Remus." Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Well, you wont be alone. You have many friends. I am sure the whole Weasley family will help you. I just want you to know that I will be here for you, no matter what." Lupin took her hand in his. A jolt shot through his body, startling him. He concluded that he must have imagined it.

"Thank you Remus. I appreciate that. I might just take you up on that offer." They both laughed. Hermione wiped the tears off of her face and thought, for the first time Ron died, she was truly happy.

"Now, Wrawson, I don't want to see you ever do that again. You know very well that Weasley's Wizbangs are banned from this school. Putting one in a girl's toilet was inappropriate. You may show up for your first detention with Mr. Filch tonight at eight." Hermione tried to keep a straight face during this scolding. Personally, Kyle Wrawson reminded her very much of Fred an George Weasley. She found his prank highly amusing but as a teacher she had to keep that from him. As soon as he got out of sight she burst our laughing.

"Now, now. What if some poor innocent first year heard you laughing about a wrongdoing." Hermione turned to see Lupin standing there with a smile on his face. Three months after confessing to him that she was pregnant, her stomach was a small mound showing through her robes. She and Remus became good friends. Each night, they shared stories and jokes until late into the night. Hermione valued his friendship.

"Hark who's talking, Moony. I have heard about your school days at Hogwarts."

"That was all James and Sirius. I plead innocence. So, I have the rest of the day off. What do you say we go up to my office and have an indoor picnic, as it is snowing outside?" Lupin tried to keep his voice casual. Everyday his feelings for her got stronger, but he did all he could to hide it. For one thing, he was much too old for her. Another, she didn't show any sign of sharing his thoughts. Even looking at her made his heart race.

"I would love to. Are you okay? You just had the strangest look on your face." Hermione asked him.

"Erm...yes. I am fine. I took the liberty of visiting the kitchens and getting us some food." Hermione noticed for the first time he was carrying a basket and a blanket.

"Lets proceed then." His office was warm, with a fire already burning in the hearth. Lupin spread out the blanket and took out a plate of sandwiches.

"I got your favorite, corned beef. I also brought a bottle of fine elf cider that I picked up on the last Hogsmeade visit. No spirits for you. Here you are." Lupin handed her a goblet full of golden liquid.

Hermione took a sip and stretched out. "Thank you very much. You thought of everything. This is cozy." They ate happily until a gust of wind blew the window open, letting snow fly across the office. Lupin quickly got up to close it.

"Sorry about that." He said, sitting down. "I have been meaning to talk to Filch about it. I think the clasp is worn down."

"Brrrr." Hermione shivered. Lupin took a blanket he had on a chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. His body noticed how close they were just then. Slowly, he leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips.  
Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away and stood up.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what has gotten into me." He silently kicked himself.

"I...er...I...its fine." Hermione felt warm all the sudden. Her mind was blank of all thoughts. It took a few seconds to comprehend what had happened. Lupin had just kissed her.

"Maybe we should call it a night. Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Lupin asked.

"Er...no. Its fine. Well, goodbye." She stood up and looked at him. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into another, more hungry kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in her office, staring at the fire. She couldn't believe that the day before, she and Lupin kissed. It seemed like a dream. She hadn't seen him since the kiss. She wasn't necessarily avoiding him, but she just didn't seek him out either.

Ever since Ron had been killed by the Death Eaters, Hermione thought she would never feel this again. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew she would raise the baby as a single parent. There was no question about that.

Hermione thought long and hard. Finally she made up her mind. She was going to talk to Lupin about the kiss. She made her way to Lupin's office, barreling straight into him.

"Oh, Hermione, forgive me. I was in a hurry to get my Wolfsbane Potion from Severus." Lupin told her.

"Is it close to the full moon then?" Hermione asked. Then, kicking herself, she said, "Remus, do you have a few moments to talk?"

"I always have time for you, Hermione." Lupin said, giving her a searching look.

Hermione ignored this, and kept her eyes down as she made her way into his cluttered office. She sat in the chair across from the desk, while Remus took the chair opposite her.

"How may I help you?" asked Lupin, still a bit formal.

"Well, it's just, Ishouldnthavekissed you." It all came out as one word.

"Er…what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you. It isn't appropriate. We are colleages, and the age difference, and I am pregnant with Ron's baby, for goodness sake!" Hermione said all of this fast, avoiding loking Lupin in the eye.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Can we be friends, though?" He askes.

Hermione was startled. "Of course! Would you like to join me for dinner? As friends, I mean."

"I would love to. Let me get my Wolfsbane Potion from Severus. Meet you in the Great Hall?" He gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back, relieved and sad at the same time. Nodding, she walked out of the office, toward her bedroom to change.

*************************************************************

Hermione felt unusually nervous as she waited for Lupin. She had changed into a red turtle-neck and a black skirt. She hoped she was dressed all right for a 'just friends' dinner. She looked around the Great Hall, searching for him. Her heart gave a little flutter when she spotted him striding toward her.

"You look beautiful." He said, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's." She replied. They walked to their seats. Lupin put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a table

"So, how went your first week at Hogwarts?" He asked her.

"Eventful," she replied, taking some roast and putting it on her plate, "That third year Collins reminds me so much of Ron..." her words trailed off as she realized what she had said. Tears stung her eyes. \

Lupin looked at her with such tenderness. "I was very sorry to hear about Ron. How did he die, if I may ask? I heard something about Death Eaters."

"Well, for a while now the Aurors have been hunting rogue Death Eaters." Hermione told him. "Ron was part of a six man team sent to catch Lucias Malfoy. The Death Eaters must have people in the Ministry, because he was waiting for them with twelve others. They were ambushed a mile from where they were supposed to raid." Hermione looked down at her hands. "No one made it out alive."

"That's horrible! I am sorry I brought it up." Lupin reached for her hand, but thought better of it and grabbed the potatoes instead.

"It's fine." Hermione told him. "I have had plenty of time to think about it. Thats why I applied to teach here."

"I'm glad you did." Lupin smiled at her in a way that made her feel as if she were the only other person alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Remus, do you remember when you taught Harry to make a Patronus?" Hermione and Lupin were sitting in the staff room, grading essays.

"I remember as if it were yesterday." Lupin said, "I told him to think of a happy memory, so he thought of the time he learned he was a wizard."

"Yes, well, I hate to admit it, but the Patronus has given me trouble. Do you think you could…" she trailed off.

"You want me to teach you? Okay! Harry did mention that you couldn't make a Patronus to save your life." He laughed, "When shall we start?"

"How about now?"

"All right. Stand up then.." They both stood up, "Now, I want you to point your wand and think of the happiest memory you can." Lupin instructed.

Hermione searched for her happiest memory. She thought about the first time she met Harry and Ron. No, wouldn't do. They had been extremely rude to her. Then she thought about her first kiss with Ron. It was in the middle of the Battle for Hogwarts. No one knew if they were going to live or die. She kissed him in the girls bathroom, with Harry standing right there. It was as if all her hidden feelings for Ron all came crashing down.

"I have one." She told Lupin.

He nodded, "Okay, think of that memory, and point your wand. Then say the incatation, 'Expecto Patronum'."

"E-expecto Patronum!" Hermione cried. A silver mist shot out of the tip of her wand. No Patronus, though.

"Here," said Lupin, coming to stand behind her. He placed his hand over her wand hand, sending shivers down her spine, "Point you wand this way."

She felt her heart tattooing the inside of her chest. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing.

"Maybe you need to think of a happier memory." Lupin suggested.

Her mind automatically went back to the other night, when she and Lupin had kissed. She felt a flood of warmth as her skin turned pink. She actually felt his lips on hers.

"Er…well, I think I might have one." She said.

"Try it again then." Lupin told her.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione said. This time, a silver otter shot from her wand, gliding around the room. "I did it! Oh, wow. It's beautiful." She turned and started to hug Lupin. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away and shook his hand instead.

"Good job." Lupin said, amused by the hand-shake. They both sat down in the chairs again. "You got it faster than Harry did."

"Thank you. I actually enjoyed that. I mean…er…the Patronus bit." She blushed.

"Me too. You are a great student, still. What memory were you thinking of? I'm curious."

"Oh…I was…the time…Harry, Ron and I fought that troll and became friends." Hermione lied. She was sure that she had turned bright red.

"That must be an amazing memory, looking at how strong your Patronus was." Lupin remarked.

"It was. A wonderful memory. Remus?"

"Yes?"

"What memory do you use when you make a Patronus?" She wondered.

"My favorite memory? Oh, well, I use the memory of the time James, Peter, and Sirius told me that they became Animagus'." He smiled, lost in thought. "It was our third year. It had been a few months since they found out who I was…what I was. They accepted me fully. For a while, though, they all became very secretive. I was worried that they regretted being my friends. One night they took me down to the Forbidden Forest and changed. I was so surprised, so touched, that I nearly cried."

Hermione smiled. "They were amazing friends, it sounds like. Except for Pettigrew."

"Peter was a good friend, in his own way. He just got involved with the wrong crowd. He was attracted to the 'glamorous' side of the Death Eaters. Peter was very impressionable." Lupin said.

"You are a great man, Remus, if you can speak of him that way."

"I have never forgotten what he did, but in time I have understood it more." He said.

"Do you ever forget? I mean, about James and Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I never forget. The pain lessens in time, though. I remember when they first died, I cried myself to sleep every night." Lupin admitted.

"I do that, too." Hermione said. She looked at her wizard's watch (it had belonged to Ron). "Oh, my. It's almost eleven and I have to get some rest before Harry arrives. Thank you for everything, Remus."

"Anytime. Sleep well." Lupin told her.


End file.
